


Appreciate Me

by jimelization



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Disney, F/M, Hardcore, Intimacy, Love, Love Stories, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Witch - Freeform, guardiansunite, kandrakar, чародейки
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimelization/pseuds/jimelization
Summary: True romantic love and sex are tightly conected to each other... are they not? Sometimes, all that girls really need to feel appreciated is a rougher handling from the one they love. A Cornelia/ Caleb one-shot. Beware the smut/ romance. Very explicit content.
Relationships: Caleb/Cornelia Hale
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Appreciate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hi, guys. This is going to be a M-rated story, because it is quite sexual. OK, very sexual, lol. My works always have a "mature" element to them, but this is an explicit one. I've done fully mature stories in the past, but it's been a while. This one was created thanks to several such requests that I recieved and my fascination with this underated couple. (at least here in the fandom). If hardcore sexual scenes are not your cup of tea, feel free to look up another story of mine instead. :) But if you are interested in this little semi-erotic/ hardcore drabble, get ready for a very #JackieCollins inspired one-shot. ( I personally believe in good marital sex and sex between people who truly love each other, no matter what type, but I don't condemn those who practice sex without feelings too. After all, we all love what we love and who we love.)

Cornelia's soft moans kept getting higher and higher with every harder brush of his fingers. He couldn't help himself- the sounds she made were so beautiful. So inebriating. Just like herself. Caleb took a second to admire her once again.  
They were both still half asleep in bed, it was an early warm morning. But when his eyelids had flickered open for the first time that day, the first thing which he had seen was her breathtaking beauty. Her captivating radiance. One of her healthy, big breasts was out of her nightie's cleavage. That tempting sight, combined with the astounding pulchritude of her soft skin and her long blond locks scattered all around, had triggered the morning erection which her boyfriend had already had, even more.

His fingers had quickly made their way to between her legs and the gradual rubs which he was giving her were now stirring the lust in both of them. His strong fingers kept playing with her sleek pussy lips. Caleb was a morning person, he had always been especially prone to making love early in the morning. He liked holding, embracing and touching her, each time he woke up, for he was grateful. Grateful to have her love in his life, that had never been easy.  
Just the touch of his girlfriend's woman parts always got his entire body full of pleasure, and what was left for her, who shivered in delight under his every caress. Caleb couldn't wait much more, getting his middle finger ready, he slowly inserted it in the blonde guardian, keeping his thirsty gaze on her bare breast that maddened him.

Cornelia moaned again and opened her eyes. She turned around ever so slightly, meeting the young man's dopey green orbs. He grinned as he felt her grind her hips against his fingers, as if impatient to have all of them inside her. She didn't like to wake up early, so the fact that she didn't snap at him made him smile. He could keep admiring her then, her and her astonishing female glory. Caleb dug his finger a little deeper as the blood filled his manhood even more. Cornelia was as tight as one could get; she was 21. They had made love a million times before, thus her boyfriend knew how important it was to get her soaking wet before any intercourse.

"Cornelia..."- he murmured. "You look so beautiful."

"Yeah?"- she mused. "Then appreciate me."

Caleb cocked an eyebrow and suppressed a groan as she straddled him.

"I do appreciate you. A lot."- he said, confused, as he placed his hands on her hips. "Or are you talking about a different form of appreciation."- he added in a husky voice, meeting her bold blue eyes.  
It was quite challenging, considering that both her boobs were out of her silken nightie by now (apparently that nightie had been too small for her bust in the first place), hanging above him like the juiciest mango fruits that he couldn't stop looking at. Caleb's mind was invaded by typically male thoughts. He could cup both of her breasts with his big palms, but they wouldn't fit. He could suck on them for hours, yet their sweetness would never vanish. It was mind-boggling, really, how very much in love he was with this girl. She was so ruthlessly hot, so beautiful...

Cornelia pressed her nose against his with a playful smile, leaving her breasts to rest on his muscular naked chest. The semi-visible scars which he had from the numerous batles were somehow even more dignified when her silken-soft, porcelain like skin was next to them.

"You bet I am, rebel boy."- she teased him in a low voice. "I'm talking about your cum all over me. Now."

Caleb blinked at the demand, studying her mesmerizing features again.

"How did you manage to wake up even hornier than me this morning, Ms. Hale?"- he then chuckled, making her stick her tongue out at him:

"Shut up and start fucking me, you big dick! You're the one who has been teasing me for half an hour! I don't care that we're in your Queen's castle or if someone hears us. I need you now."

The man wasn't about to wait for a second such confession. He loved her for being so demanding and bossy, always clashing with his own authortiveness. In her own way, she was as strong as him, if not even more.  
But just the fact that Cornelia was crazy for him made him the proudest man on both Earth and Meridian. She was gorgeous; she had always been gorgeous. She could have whoever she wanted, but she loved him. Boy, did she love him...he was her world and that filled him with warmth, making him overprotective of her. Caleb knew the same could be said about him as well; he knew that many of his peers, as well as younger and older women were making eyes at him whenever they saw him. He was a handsome man and a warrior. A hero... But no one was like Cornelia. Their relationship had been on a bumpy road several times, but they had managed to stay together for almost 7 years now. 7 years of love, fights, understanding and sex.

Yes, sex was a big part of their relationship from the start, and the rebel leader had never been ashamed to admit it. The chemistry and sexual tension between them had always been evident. Among all their friends, they had to be the couple with the most active sex life and that with the same person, for years now. That was quite impressive, even though her friends were mostly monogamic too. But for people who looked like the two of them...for him it was values. A man who could have hundreds of women chose to be only with the one she loves. And she? She, who saw his entire world in him, even though all the men in the world would pay to be with her, didn't even consider the posibility. And why would she? When a woman loves trully, she loves only once. Once and forever.

"Her Majesty did want us to attend the annual harvest festival, but I guess that we still have time before we have to go there."- Caleb said and pulled the woman that had straddled him closer to himself. "Come here, you. Let me show you how much I appreciate you."

By the time they started making out more seriosuly, the skimpy nightie was already tossed across the royal guest room. He loved to kiss her everywhere and every time. Cornelia's lips felt like rose butter against his and he left his hands to freely touch whatever they could reach. His girlfriend was tall and slender, but she had all the right curves at all the right places. She was a walking goddess... She had a delicious bubble butt and long, gracious legs that she wrapped around his torso.

Cornelia pulled him out of the covers and then pinned him down with her weight. Caleb groaned through the wet kiss; the Earth guardian was a true tigress in the bedroom, but he wasn't down to retreat that fast. Their roughest love making usually began with the two of them fighting for dominance.

That night, he had slept in just a pair of tighter boxers, which were long too small for him in his current state; the underwear now covered but a part of his aroused penis, which was fighting to spring free.

Cornelia was willing to grant him that much desired freedom; she pulled his boxers down and slipped them off his sturdy legs. Then she grabbed his dick and started stroking it fiercely. Sometimes, Caleb got jealous of the relationship which she had with his dick, even if he only said it as a joke. But it wasn't a lie that it had the abillity ot occupy all her attention for a long time. He was gifted and was quite self-aware of that, but he had never felt as proud of what he packed before meeting Cornelia, who often complimented him on it. She kept licking and stroking his cock, she loved the way it felt in and on every part of her body.

Caleb groaned from pleasure and, in his turn, pulled her legs up to his face in the heat of the moment, placing her bottom in the perfect position for a wet 69, which Cornelia didn't mind at all. She had his member in her mouth even before he buried his face in the cheeks of her ass.

"Oh, GOD!"- she moaned when his tongue slid in her and started spinning like a torpedo. "God, Caleb, don't stop!"

Caleb's tongue could do wicked things, she had learned it by now. And his penis? It was Cornelia's turn to think of his penis. His huge penis was longer, thicker and stronger than anything she had ever had in her entire life. She remembered being absolutely smitten the first time she had seen it. It most probably surpassed even Peter's impressive 10inch size, which had to mean something considering her ex's racial background.

Now, years after starting to date the rebel, the blonde knew how to please and handle him better than anything else. She deep-throated his monster cock as far as she could get it in, until her gag reflex, something she had got over forever ago, threatened to return due to her straining her muscles and her throat to the max. Then she did it again and again; it was well worth it, because each time the penis slid out of her mouth, it was harder, wetter and fatter, if that was even possible.

Behind her back, Caleb had switched to not caring whether he attacks her pussy or her asshole- his strong tongue just delved in and out, from the one place to the other, alternating the hard penetrations with long wet licks, from time to time, making it impossible for her to stop moaning on his dick. His hands groped her ass cheeks tirelessly, making his access to her easier and helping him contain his own loud groans of pleasure at the same time. He smirked and inserted three fingers in her vaginal opening as he licked around her asshole. Her pussy was gorgeously shaped and defined overall; pink, tight and ideal, always soaking wet for him, but the rebel had known that from the first time he had met her. It was just the energy she exuded.

By the time Caleb's hips started thrusting his member deeper into her mouth, the young woman knew that time had come for her to guide him inside herself.

"Cornelia..."- he uttered breathlessly after she gave his cock a few final strokes before guiding it inside her drenched pussy. "Cornelia, you feel so good!"

Flipping her long blonde locks to the both sides, she started grinding on top of him. She quickly got over the initial, sweet pain of grilling herself on top of his skyscraper, which albeit wet, filled her more than densely. She looked like a real goddess as she rode him, flat on his back, looking up at her with love and passion while she held his hands, using them for support.

"You better last, Caleb."- she whined as she slammed herself down on his length. "You better last."

"Argh...when have I...not...lasted?!"- her boyfriend groaned and reached to rub her clit. Her clit- bald, with just a little, incredibly sexy, heart-shaped section of blonde hair in the center, which Caleb found to be irresistable, in spite of Irma's jokes about her friend's choice of "pubic hairstyle". He rubbed fiercely, making his girlfriend's body shiver in delight even more.

It was true, he barely ever allowed himself to cum before her, which was another thing she loved about him. He was a great giver in love, not a mere taker; that made her want to give him more and more, herself. Their dynamic was that very enviable.

They shifted positions; Caleb sat up, pressing his back against the bed frame, and started thrusting into her while pushing her ass down in chorus with his thrusts. Cornelia wrapped her arms around his neck and let him do most of the work for this pose, even though she kept her thighs circling around his wet member that kept ramming into her.

This position allowed her to slide all the way up and down his long shaft, arching her back, but she was still not receiving the pleasure of his entire length all at once.

For that, after a few minutes, Caleb threw her on her back and spread her legs, rubbing the center of her clit and then plunging his cock all the way in. Then he pulled out and repeated the procedure again and again, until her loud moans shook the walls of the room:

"CALEEB!"- Cornelia was squirting; her juices erupted chaotically, one stream, a short pause in which her boyfriend roughly entered her again, and then another. He was always astounded with that abillity of her body; it was messy, hot and maddening.

After the fourth squirting, Caleb took some time to slap the head of his penis against the shaking blonde's clitoris, like he had seen guys do, back when they had been younger and Matt used to invite him and the other boys to watch videos produced by the degrading, yet strangely entertaining Earth industry known as porn.

He made a short pause in which he just gently rubbed his length between her pussy lips as he grinned down at her panting expression.

"How does that feel?"- he asked her smugly, even though he knew she loved every second of it. "Had enough?"

"Enough?"- Cornelia repeated, barely having caught her breath. "Oh, no, Mr. Hero. That was pretty good, but we're not done yet. We're nowhere near the point where I have enough."- she wrapped her legs around his neck making his dick even harder. "Fuck me!"

Always ready to oblige, Caleb kissed her right ankle before pushing her long legs back on the bed, making her hold them around her head. Cornelia gasped as he did that and then focused all his attention on her stretched out female parts. He then started to eat her out in his animalistic way which she lived for; Cornelia's screams of wild pleasure echoed in the guest bedroom. His tongue was ruthless and his lips kept nipping on her sensitive skin.

The rebel leader planted a kiss between her asshole and her vaginal opening, and took a minute to admire the overall beauty of her pussy that his mouth kept attacking thirstily. His girlfriend had the most fresh, arousing aroma that he could never get enough of.

"Caleb I want you in me! I want only you!"- Cornelia pleaded, grabbing on the sheets. "I want you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow! Fuck me like you hate me!"

What was it with her today? She had always loved sex, but today she was hornier than he had seen her in a while. It almost reminded him of the days before her graduation, when she had needed it more than three times a day to be able to vent all the stress.

Caleb grinned at his own luck. Not only did he get to make love to the most stunning girl, she also wanted it desperately. There was something very appealing to his male ego when he heard her desire him like that.  
He didn't lose more time; he inserted his thumb in her pussy and his middle finger in her ass, before crawling up to the level of her chest, kissing her all the way up.

"But I love you."- he took one of her perky nipples in his mouth as he kept fingering her. "I love you so much that I'll fuck you so hard, that you'll be unable to walk today and tomorrow. The very least..."

"Yes, YES, yes!"

Cornelia panted; he kept fingering her and sucked on her breasts at the same time. After all, her big juicy boobs deserved attention no less than any other part of her perfect body, which the man worshiped and protected like the apple of his eye. He loved to burry his head between them or put his cock in the middle, but his love for Cornelia was beyond sex and lust; his love for her was deeper than any other feeling he had ever experienced. It could as well compete with his love for his country and still take precedence. And for a patriot like Caleb, that sure did mean a lot.

"Caleb your dick- "

"It's all for you, don't worry."- he laughed breathlessly, overtaken by a new strong wave of passion. She looked like a forest nymph on the bed under him, like one of these beautiful creatures from the myths that could enthrall any breathing man.

As he said that, he pushed his member deep inside her ass, making her scream. Keeping in mind that her anus couldn't take as much as her vagina, at least not without additional lube, he kept thrusting into her in a moderate rhythm, careful not to push more than 4 inches in at once. Having male friends on Earth had its perks, for instance, he knew that some of them couldn't have anal sex, because their girlfriends didn't necessarily enjoy it. Cornelia had always been open-minded, though. Matt was especially jealous of him for that...  
Caleb kept thrusting. The tightness around his penis's head was bringing him closer and closer to the edge... His lips sought hers and her lustful reply to his kiss made all hairs on his, thoroughly shaved body, bristle.

Cornelia dug her pink coffin-shaped nails in the man's broad back and wrapped her legs around his ass as he kept thrusting into hers. Caleb rolled them over, so that Cornelia's back was on his chest, and then spread her legs up in the air, continuing from where he had stopped. His hands on her breasts and his dick deeper in her asshole, he kept penetrating her as his groans and her moans became a duet of rhythmic, lustful exclamations.

"Oh, CALEB! Caleeeeebbbb!"

Cornelia's fingers met her boyfriends' on her clit as they started rubbing it together. That caused her next leg-shaking orgasm that made the man unable to keep her in the same position.

The new side position was about the last his balls could take, Caleb knew it, hence he rammed into her pussy again, balls deep, holding her leg up high and burying his face in her neck.

In her turn, Cornelia grabbed a hold of his brown locks as his speed almost made her moans sound like wailings; his strong arms were locked around her body. She turned her head and found his lips, forcing her tongue in his mouth with wild passion.

"Cornelia, I can't keep it in much longer!"- he cried five minutes later, as Cornelia was biting him under the chin. "I'm gonna cum any minute now-"

"Slam me with your last forces!"- she ordered and Caleb tightened his stomach as much as he could.

Then, after one last hard kiss, he took his dick out of her and began to fiercely ram into her. Fucking in tact was over, it was time to fuck her brutally with his very last forces.

The rebel leader spat on his fingers and roughly rubbed her girlfriend's center before giving her ass a hard smack. His big, throbbing cock sank all the way in her creamy, at this point, pussy. All the way to his balls. Caleb took a deep breath, ignoring his aching sack. Then he took his dick out and roughly pushed it in her ass, this time not caring how much of it goes in. Cornelia screamed from the addicting pain and the supermundane pleasure, as her boyfriend did it again and again, as fast as he could. He was basically racing his last, strongest orgasm as he plowed into both her holes one after the other, again and again, and again...

For the last part of his discharge, Caleb flipped her on her stomach, almost laying on top of her with his exhausted dick deep in her tight, dazed pussy.

"OH, MY GOOODDD-"

Those few last hard thrusts were the last he could do, Cornelia knew that and hence she was quick to push him down and take his throbbing manhood all the way up in her mouth. She gave him the hottest, wettest, quick blowjob which was his last call- remembering her words, Caleb pushed her on her back in his turn, and then stood on his knees on top of her; a loud groan escaped his throat as he came all over her face and her breasts- it was a big, well-earned load which covered her generously.

Caleb exhaled, out of breath, as he tapped the head of his dick against her lips and slumped down on the bed. He had just had a terrific orgasm and it had him totally done in.

Breathing hard, Cornelia kept rubbing his cock against her face, giving its side and head, loving little licks and sucks. She rubbed his hot sticky semen in her skin, all over her body, taking her sperm-coated hand down to her pussy and shivering in delight. Caleb raised his eyebrows as she did that and decided to help her; he locked his fingers with hers, pushing some cum inside her pussy and then smearing some more all over her clit. She moaned, satisfied.

"So, how was that? I'm waiting for my review."- the man asked her a few minutes later, when he had slumped against the bed frame with her resting her head on his lap. "I hope that you feel appreciated, because I'm exhausted. Forget the festival, forget the harvest- I say we stay in and sleep the whole day."

Cornelia tossed her hair all the way across the bed and got back on his lap, kissing him under the belly button. She was curently licking some remanent sperm from her fingers.

"It was amazing. Out of this world. Just like you."- she said sweetly. "Agreed, we already gave the guards and all the people on our floor a good show, anyway. Let's sleep in."

"Our floor? If you ask me, the entire palace has heard us. - Caleb chuckled softly. "You were very loud today. 'Caleb, Caleb, fuck me'. "- he mimicked her voice jokingly. "Wanted semen all over you, not even caring for your hair..."- he winked down at her. "Usually, you're not as horny for morning sex. You reach your zenith at night. Not that I'm complaining."- Caleb added with a grin. "Actually, I could get used to starting my days like this. I'll just need more coffee afterwards-"

Cornelia shook her head with a smile.

"You know, sweetie, sometimes, girls want to feel appreciated. I told you. And sometimes, rough, hardcore sex is the best way for that to happen. Not that being hardcore is something new for you."- she added, shooting him a smirk. "You always fuck like a beast."

"Hey, it's not like I can't be gentle."- he protested, running his fingers against her cheek. "You have some drying cum left on you, babe-"- he teased as Cornelia rolled her eyes and pushed his finger in her mouth.

"Wooww, Cornelia!"- the rebel leader laughed in disbelief. "Stop acting so damn hot, you're getting me ready for round two faster than you can imagine."

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like more such one-shots, let me know! I'm open to suggestions about themes and pairings. Love each other and be loved, y'all. Love is a lifestyle. :)


End file.
